


WALK ON WATER

by SOAKMEINBLEACH



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M, Pygmalion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOAKMEINBLEACH/pseuds/SOAKMEINBLEACH
Summary: 彼时，天色已晚，昏黄烛光被轻轻吹灭。男人低沉沙哑的声音缠绵响起，被晨露湿润的少年柔声回应。
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Tokiwa Sougo





	WALK ON WATER

**Author's Note:**

> 雕塑师门矢士x雕塑庄吾

-ROMANTIC-

破碎如同微尘的石料碎屑悠悠缓缓飘落，在方寸的地面之上下起一场小雪，无声地掩埋出单薄颜色。明亮光线似远处群山上的积雪一样崩塌，堆积在室内仿佛永不会融化。此时正值正午，阳光炽烈，带来丰盛的幻觉，好似夜晚永不会到来。

呼吸隐藏在时而尖锐时而崎岖不平的雕刻声中，室内几乎保持着绝对的安静。仿佛是神的禁令将人声纳入其内，虔诚的信徒尽皆俯首听从，无言而沉默。对似有若无的敲门声置若罔闻，手中拿着刻齿精细的雕刻凿，在石料上敲敲打打，门矢士神情专注，微蹙的眉头中掩不去的严肃，丝毫不曾松懈。

地面和桌面上随处可见的画稿，几乎将室内堆满，最终敲定的那一幅正静悄悄躺在其中。用来确认细节所做的泥像已经完成，正静静地立在离门矢士一步之遥的桌子上。面前的大理石料在先前就凿好了大致形状，只等着他逐步进行细化。  
相比于确认雕像粗略造型的锥形凿来说，此刻他手中的工具要进行的工作就显得精细许多。一边去除多余的石料，他一边将相对具体的细节塑造出来。粗细近似、成因相同的锯齿纹路在不同的位置密集分布。

楼下并不狭窄的石板路一侧满是青翠的绿植，坚实挺拔的树木成群，每一棵上都挂满了层层叠叠的绿色叶片，它们在太阳下闪闪发光，在风中缓缓摇曳，刷啦啦的拍击声仿佛下起雨来。湛蓝天色仿佛艺术家手下被精心描绘的油画，抬眼万里，一丝白云的踪迹也不见，其下的海洋是寂静的沉默天空，是九天之上倾泻而下的河流，微风抚过带起阵阵褶皱似的涌动。  
一切都美丽得仿佛梦境。 

在过了不知多久之后，那亘古的积雪好像都要开始融化的时候，恼人的敲门声终于消失了，仿佛水消失在水中，不留痕迹，可门矢士还没有停下创作。目不转睛地看着面前的雕像，他手中的工具与作画的笔别无二致，随着他的一举一动，甚至是最细微的敲打，按部就班地将他脑海中的人创造出来。

头与肩部的完成度比其他地方要高，虽然还没有经过细致的打磨，表象显得粗砺，但已经可以窥探到人像的形容是如何俊俏，表现是如何生动与美丽，甚至叫人能隐隐预感到，雕像被彻底解放后将会是如何的美轮美奂。

就在门矢士决定要创造出这座独一无二的雕像之前，他拒绝了很多人，赞助者、模特，甚至是曾经与他有过交流的艺术家。驳回了所有似真似假，不知诚心与否的建议，他完全不介意评论家们聚在一起大肆批评他的自负，还借此享受起了他们为他带来的清净日子。

在将所有的模特赶走并拒之门外后，门矢士重新拿起了画笔，独自一人站在仿佛积雪堆砌的明亮工作室内，静静地看向窗外。他看向海，海便颤抖出破碎的波浪，涌起粼粼微光般的碎裂纹路；他看向花，四季便开始轮回，含苞、盛放、枯萎、再生，永无止息，最脆弱也最坚韧；他看向山，积雪便开始融化，掩藏在山脉内部的热能在地表强烈地显示出来，滚烫赤红的岩浆像迸裂的鲜血一样释放……就连动摇烁烁绿叶的风，好像都会在他眼中留下痕迹。

将视线转回面前的画纸，门矢士的脑海中涌过方才他所见所闻的一切，他的想象，还有贫乏也深刻的生之现实。一个从未出现过的，美好的人类形象渐渐成了型。好像几乎无法控制自己的手，他毫不犹豫地开始在画纸上描绘那年轻俊美的少年，仿佛对方此刻就站在他眼前，沉默而自持，狡黠却不惹人讨厌地笑着。

不知是不是他开始与自己对话，或者是神明的旨意清晰响起，门矢士听见了一个声音，它低沉而缓慢地诉说着，仿佛圣歌。

“祂①应该拥有男性的坚韧，同时拥有女性的柔美。  
祂是一片澄澈的天空，有洁白柔软的云在其上流动。  
祂拥有永恒的青春，岁月也无法侵蚀的、不朽的美。  
祂是纯洁的、崇高的化身，是神圣的象征，永远不受时光的磨折和俗世的损毁。  
如果用尖锐罪恶的利刃划开祂的皮肤，腥臭的血液将不会流出，取而代之的将是神明都渴求的琼浆玉露。”

虽然骄傲的艺术家总是表现出对迂腐教会的不屑一顾，但他自始至终都没有否定过神的存在，也不会对虔诚且温和的信徒刻意施以冷语。此时，就在他潦草地勾勒出一幅人像的时候，他屏住了呼吸——尽管他看上去仍旧冷静，但他暗暗发誓，向众神、向自己、向自己的画笔发誓，这将会成为他最美的杰作。

自此以后，门矢士开始了几乎整日都待在工作室中的生活。一遍又一遍地在画纸上反复描画，直至将想象与现实彻底重叠，他这才停笔。为了避免出错，他照常用以前的方法，先用一个小巧的泥塑来确定人像的整体与细节，然后才将目光转向早已准备好的石料。

他用精巧无比的技艺开始雕刻这座注定美丽且拥有光辉的少年像，花费比从前更加长的时间来敲出形状，在使用砂纸打磨时更加专注，也更加小心。在整座雕像彻底而完整地从封闭的石料中解脱而出时，他再次使用皮革对其进行抛光，并且用天鹅绒抚过加以润色。

当门矢士从漫长而繁重的雕刻工作中脱身而出时，他终于得以从头到尾地，将他笔下的造物收入眼中。

少年仿佛是充满贵气的优雅王储，却又丝毫不失青春的活力，眉宇间简洁有力的勾勒让雕像仿佛朦胧着一层诗意。双眼略微下敛，仿佛看着正跪在他面前的众生。他的唇角微微扬起，似笑非笑的模样显出些骄傲与狡黠来，丝毫不显得轻浮与蔑然。

赤裸的皮肤被打磨出了一种细腻的质感，在光线的触摸下，似乎星星点点地散发着迷人光色。少年的躯体上不着一物，润滑柔和的身体曲线的表达要多于男性化的发达肌肉与宽大骨骼，门矢士巧妙地将两者进行了融合，让那纤细柔韧却不时力量感的身姿展露出了一种性别模糊的美，而原本应该在体表突出的器官，被平坦光滑的肌肤代替，看上去没有一点怪异之感。

虽然被刻画得并不高大，但恰当的比例让线条柔韧的身躯显得颀长，坚硬的大理石在细致入微的打磨下，仿佛真的成了一具完美的肉体，从肩颈到脚踝，每个部分都被处理得恰到好处，好像伸手触碰时，会在温热的皮肉上轻轻下陷。  
无论从哪个角度看，少年都没有缺点。伫立在这座雕像之前，仿佛疼痛的灵魂将会得到安抚，咸涩的泪水会化作甘甜的雨露，而罪恶将在沉默无声中渐渐消弭。

所有的，目光可及的一切，都让门矢士的心脏加快跳动，仿佛有一匹马在他胸膛中不知疲倦地飞驰，永无休止。这样的一位的少年，恐怕连那些自以为是的贵族也望尘莫及，只会叫他们掩面自省而羞愧。他仿佛有着无法言说的生命力，只是暗自选择了静默不语。遏制住自己想要去触碰雕像的手，门矢士感觉自己的指尖在战栗着。

在夜以继日、废寝忘食的雕刻工作之后，门矢士第一次感觉到血液沸腾起来，开始在体内奔涌，仿佛要把他所有曾经忽略摒弃的情感全都拾回。他在这座雕像上赋予了太多，他的白昼与夜晚，他的近乎狂热的热情，他的希冀，他的反抗与无声的嘶吼。

少年的存在、胸膛中那颗狂跳不已的心脏、掌下与双唇上冰凉细腻的触感……仿佛是有人正站在这里，坦诚而直白地告诉他。  
他已经坠入爱河。

回绝了所有意欲购买雕像的人，门矢士将它放在自己的房子里，不论晴朗或是阴郁，也不管天上月亮的圆缺、星星闪烁与否，他花费了大量的时间与它一同度过。当夜晚降临，他再次走到它面前，看见盈盈月光正透过窗户洒进来，仿佛是碾碎了作微尘状的星辰碎屑，将它衬得仿佛从黑夜中缓缓走出的神明。

洁白柔软的布料未经复杂的裁剪与缝合，只借助饰针与束带固定在雕像的肩部与腰部上，  
流畅自然的褶裥线条悬垂成型。没有多余额外的装饰，简洁得体的衣衫就足以衬出那生动而高洁的美。

沉默无言地看着它，仿佛它也在看着自己。注视着那双微敛的眼睛，门矢士看到了一朵在清冷晨间绽放的白色蔷薇，露珠在娇软的花瓣上就像是泪水，脆弱地坠在眼角。不管这究竟是幻觉还是现实，他轻轻抚上雕像的侧脸，干燥而冰冷的感觉和月光带来的感受是一样的，却从他的指尖开始，烧灼他浑身的血液。

“…庄吾。”  
用低沉且含义晦涩的声音叫出少年的名字，门矢士抬起手，那双捏过画笔与雕刻刀的、有细小伤疤的、纤长而骨节分明的手，抚上他的面颊，触碰他的肌肤。体温留不下痕迹，大理石反馈的触感坚硬而寒冷，无法同化。再次亲吻他，门矢士闭上眼睛的时候，好像听到胸腔中的心脏被无声的哀求和祈祷充斥而几近破碎。  
呼吸都如同利刃在咽喉中划过一样疼痛。

与预想中会刺痛神经的冰冷不同，雕像的双唇柔软而温暖，不沾水汽却湿润着，羞怯地战栗着，门矢士睁开双眼，借着清冷的月光得以看清发生在眼前的奇迹。少年原本半敛的双眼微微抬起，发丝垂在面颊两旁，才被吻过的双唇轻启着，而他的身体也渐渐变得像看上去那样柔韧而富有弹性。

心跳声变得清晰可闻，门矢士试探着，小心翼翼地捧起少年的脸，注视着对方羞怯却难掩爱慕的神情，在将手环上那纤细腰肢时，再次俯身亲吻那有了血色的嘴唇。  
还不识情爱风月的少年眨了眨眼睛，两颊红透着却执着地看着他的艺术家先生，好像要把他的模样刻进眼中，却终究因为害羞而学着对方悄悄地闭上了眼睛，将双手轻而软地环上他的脖颈，接受亲吻。

伸手抚过庄吾的侧脸，让发丝在指缝中血液一样的流淌，门矢士抱起他，将不可言说的脆弱与温热的面颊都藏进了他的颈窝中，静悄悄地呼吸。  
凉丝丝的月光照在两人身上，静止时，仿若雕像。

他们相拥而眠，一起在清晨醒来，一起在黑夜中睡去。日月星辰圆缺不定，四季轮回。少年为恋人摘来沾着露水的花，捡拾秋风垂落的叶，像从前对方所做的一样。微风卷起他洁白的衣裙，拂过他的发丝，阳光洒下时，恍若神祇。

断断续续的笔尖与纸面摩擦声，细听来，粗砺却拥有质感。微弱的光线略过门矢士的指尖，在庄吾眼角留下露珠的痕迹。少年是含苞待放的蔷薇，枯萎凋零没有将他折损，尖锐荆棘没有以痛环绕，他那纯洁美丽的灵魂可以通过双眼窥视。

视线相接，门矢士看见少年展颜一笑，眉梢眼角还略有羞涩意味，他没有放下手中的画笔，而是将那抹笑容勾勒在纸上，在对方轻巧靠近的时候，闭上眼睛亲吻那温热的唇瓣。

彼时，天色已晚，昏黄烛光被轻轻吹灭。男人低沉沙哑的声音缠绵响起，被晨露湿润的少年柔声回应。  
索多玛②与蛾摩拉③被天火吞没，硫磺的气味四下弥漫。

①称上帝、耶稣或神的第三人称代词。  
②③常出现在圣经中，象征神对罪恶的愤怒和刑罚。

-REALISM-

沉闷的雷声在穹顶炸炸作响，伴有间歇却迅速的闪电，刹那的亮光撕开阴郁堆砌仿佛岩石的云层。天色暗淡，却未见雨幕笼罩大地。大海疼痛而黑暗，冷冽的风破坏平静的表象，海面荡起碎裂的纹路。失去生机的树孤零零地伫立着，赤裸的枝杈在寒风中似乎是瑟瑟发抖。

充满了死亡的预感。

放下手中的工具，门矢士往后退了退，以防止自己对雕像造成任何一点不可逆的损伤。以手掩唇，神明悄然将天使的羽毛送入他的呼吸中，穿过咽喉与胸膛，至高无上的洁白带来连绵阵痛。他的气息在掌心画下一朵艳丽血红的玫瑰，根茎与绿叶的行踪藏匿在他的唇瓣与嘴角，蓬勃生长。

窗外树枝上黑色羽翼的乌鸦因此陷入痴迷。

雕像的表面起伏细腻,姿态优雅，肌体在精细的刻画下看上去显得柔软却有力，灰色调的暗沉光影覆盖出一种生硬的质感。悄无声息地吞下味道苦涩的药，门矢士站在不远处凝视着自己的作品，表情平静，微蹙的眉头渐渐放松，除了苍白唇角的鲜红，再没有什么痕迹能证明他方才的狼狈。

他的双手与衣物上全是石料碎屑，如同蒙着一层散不开的，坚实如铁的雾。工作室还没来得及好好打扫，门矢士太过沉浸在创作中，几乎忘了散落满地的画稿。重新拿起雕刻凿，他感觉失控的晕眩已经在药物的压制下暂时偃旗息鼓，视线渐渐恢复了最初的清晰感，重影消失，体内的血液循环也开始正常运作。

药物的副作用让他仿若置身在积雪般的艳阳之下，而面前雕像的神情姿态似乎也有所变化，仿佛即将拥有生命，可待到再次睁开眼睛，一切又恢复了原样。

画笔和从他手下诞生的少年，装着他全部的生命。

又一个阴郁却干燥无雨的日子。在将醒未醒之间，门矢士嗅到属于清晨花丛中冷冽的清香。犹疑地睁开眼睛，他看见一张熟悉却陌生的脸。他为雕像准备的衣衫此刻正穿在少年身上，而他先前摘得的花朵，正别在对方发间，娇嫩欲滴，花蕊中还有尚未干涸的露水，仿佛眼泪。

少年的皮肤温热，有着真实肉身的弹性，他的手轻轻抚上门矢士的侧脸，温柔而引诱。那双眼睛中好似藏着被放逐的乐园入口，无休止地散发着致命的吸引力。血液的流动变快，心脏也疯狂地跳动起来，门矢士伸手回应，悄无声息地踏入乐园之中。他们发生一个吻，他闭着眼睛，在一片黑暗中，仿佛看到了属于他的起源与尽头。

没有创作的，只属于一个人的夜晚第一次显得如此美妙。闪烁的星群挂满夜空，久违的晴朗让空气不再那么冰冷。

色调暖黄的烛光在四周亮起，将站在中心的门矢士点亮。在火烛的簇拥之下，他怀抱身着白纱的人偶，仿佛正与心爱的少年相拥。挽起它的手，搂着不堪一握的，就算裹以花纹繁复的白裙也显得太过纤细的腰肢，他像个贴心的情人一样略微弯下腰，共它起舞。

阴影在他们身上不断变换形状，永远不会消散。

将与庄吾相拥起舞的画面勾勒在纸上，门矢士抬起头看了一眼还在单方面争论的人，虽然没有直接反驳，但他也没有一点接茬的欲望。他丝毫不介意别人的口舌谗言，就算友人直接找上门来心慌急乱地和他争辩也一样。  
当对方再次言辞激烈地开口时，门矢士看见少年正怯生生地躲在门外看着他们，他递过去一个安抚的眼神，注意力也不再凝固在画纸上，而是一直往那边看。

可门外明明什么都没有。

顺着他的目光看过去的人一时气结，缓了半天，瞧着那张几乎把不在乎写出来的脸，意识到自己只是在做无用功，最后却什么都说不出来，只能恨恨开口：“门矢士，你果然疯了。”

看着友人摔门而去，门矢士重新将庄吾唤回身边。咽下水与滋味苦涩的药，他的面色有些苍白，身形看上去也瘦弱许多。放下杯子，他安慰地在少年头顶摸了摸，亲吻那攒簇担忧的眉间。

艺术家先生一直深爱着自己唯一的“爱人”与“缪斯”，虽然饱受非议，不断被评论家与一些门外汉抨击，但是我行我素惯了的他一点都不在意。

捱过了因为寒冷而显得漫长的冬天，嫩绿的叶子终于在乌鸦停留过的枝头冒出来。将手中的画笔放下，门矢士眉头紧皱，缓缓将身体向后仰，靠上椅背缓和身体的剧痛。药物的抑制力已经显得十分有限，甚至在某些时候恍若无物。  
打算好要带着所爱回到家乡养病，再过些日子，待到天气转暖就出发，门矢士心下计划着，忍过一阵不适后，收起笔，站起身往卧室走去。

神写到一个卑鄙小人。他羡艳那少年雕像的美丽，妄图以金钱求之，却被那艺术家不加思考地拒绝。他曾经多次派人前去，送上昂贵的珠宝与美人，却都被退回，并被冷冷地加以嘲讽。暴怒与嫉恨让他失去了理智，而恶魔正巧在他耳边窃窃私语，要他推开那扇罪恶的门扉。于是他不再索求，而是寄希望于破坏。

为了报复那位油盐不进、无法诱引的艺术家，他将金钱支付给了地狱中的恶魔、下水道中流窜的老鼠，还有在枝头停留的，羽翼漆黑的乌鸦。他要他们打碎他的雕像，要将他的骄傲从九天之上拖拽进深不见底的烈火地狱，再施以践踏。

丑恶与肮脏的嫉妒终究还是将美好碾碎在脚下。当听到那破碎的声音时，门矢士冲向自己安放雕像的藏室，可一切已经太迟。少年已经像星辰碎屑一样，散落了一地。强忍着心头再次翻涌起来，几乎要将他绞死的剧痛，他慢慢靠近它，单膝落地，拾起碎片。

轻柔抚过雕像碎块的冰冷表面，仿佛在爱抚情人的嘴角。门矢士的呼吸变得愈发平静，而沉重。缓缓倒在地上，他看见雕像恢复如初，然后在圣光下拥有了生命。那曾与他度过白昼与黑夜的，与他共舞的少年，身着洁白的衣裙，一步步走出，朝着他走来。

少年跪在门矢士身旁，将他的身体怀抱起来，低敛眉目，静静地俯视着对方，眉宇间好似萦绕着淡淡的哀思与忧愁，眨眼过后却又了无痕迹。  
慢慢闭上眼睛，门矢士的呼吸渐渐隐没，他感到了一种从未有过的自由。而他那只将碰未碰的手，被少年轻轻接在掌中。

当罪恶散尽，他躺在碎片中，闭着眼睛，好像只是沉沉睡去。


End file.
